


Everyday Conversation

by rvaleardis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, random conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: A short conversation between Merlin and Arthur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing in the Merlin Fandom. I was testing the waters with these two characters. All mistakes are my own.

“So what you’re saying you would rather live on an island without technology for the rest of your life than live in a place that is cold 24/7 with everything you might possibly need?”  
“Yes, I absolutely detest the cold.”  
“If you are granted everything you need you can have like 40 heaters or one big super heater and wouldn’t feel the cold.”  
“I didn’t think about that.”  
“Well there is no time like the present to start thinking. But be careful, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”  
“Such words coming from the man who falls going up the stairs.”  
“That was one time! Besides, you know you love me clumsiness and all.”  
“So help me God I do.”  
“When are the others going to get here?”  
“No idea, my hands are getting tired.”  
“I told you to put it down and rest.”  
“Merlin?”  
“Shut up.”  
“You guessed it.”

Some time later

"You could send them to get death at this rate."  
"It has been 2 hours. How are your arms not tired?!"  
"I'll have you know I have arms of steel, thank you very much."  
"Arms of steel? Really?"  
"Ok you win I am putting it down... Damn cat should be thankful it was in my arms at all."  
"Only you Arthur."


End file.
